Till Next Time
by leelolalee
Summary: Ana and Christian are best friends since childhood but when Ana's family have to moving they are separating for few years until they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Ana's Pov**:

**AGE 15**

"No Dad you can't do that, I don't want to go. Mom please say something !?" I say.

"Sweetheart we have to, your Dad's job is very important. I promise you we will come back here in few years. I promise you."

I leave the house and run up to the Grey's House. Christian open the door for me.

"Ana what's wrong ? Why you crying ?"

He's bring me back to his room and we sat on her bed

"Please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you crying please."

"We're moving."

He raises his eyebrows and say

What do you mean ?"

I sniff and say "We're moving to London tomorrow for Dad's job one of his friends want him to be a associate and he say yes and we all moving tomorrow"

"You going ?" I nod.

He stand up and he delves into his drawer and come with two rings that we bought together last week make it to our families that we were married in secret.

"Here I want you to have this with you everytime. With this ring I promise fidelity and loyality. I will waiting for you. I promise you."

I laugh and say "You know we not really married you don't have to be chast for me we just best friends "

"No we are more than that."

We stared to each other and I'm finally take the ring and put in in my finger "I promise you too"

We spend the night to talking and the next day I was in plane with my big brother and my parents.

**Christian's Pov:**

**AGE 18**

She's gone.

She's gone.

I'm in the boathouse and I'm not even know how long I have been here until I see Elliot coming.

"Hey bro how you doing ?"

I'm thinking for a minute and say "I don't know"

"She gonna to call you when she gonna arrived ?" I shake my head "Why ?"

"It's too hard"

What on your finger ? You guys get married ? Fuck bro why you didn't told ?!"

I laugh a little and say "It's promise ring I'm gonna waiting for her."

He look at me incredible and say "No sex ?" I nod "You're not gonna to fuck all the time she will be gone?! No bro you will not be able to stand."

I look at him and say "Seriously Elliot except Mia she's the only one who can freely touch me"

"I'm sorry bro, I'm gonna to support you anyway, if you need help." And I'm roll my eyes.

"Thank's I can handle that anyway tomorrow i'm going to Harvard and I'm gonna to concerate on the work after that."

"I'm sure you can do it. Anyway it's 1 in the morning and mom ask me to talk to you and go to sleep."

"Ok I'm coming"

Elliott go first and I'm stay for few minutes

I'm gonna wait for you Anastacia Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinterest : anieloj/till-next-time/**

**I'm sorry for for the misspellings I 'm french Thank you**

**Ana's Pov :**

**AGE 21**

Finally we are back in Seattle.

We just unpacked our things that my parents and my brother Anton had decided to go for a visit to the Grey. I have preferred to go directly to the company of Christian . Here I am in my car to ask me a thousand and one questions. After a moment of reflections I decided to get out of my car and I walk into the building. I notice that many people look at me mostly men I'm fine for the occasion. I headed for the elevator up to the 27th storey one the men told me . After exiting the elevator I head to the office of a pretty blonde.

And say to her " Hello I'm here to see Christian I mean Mr Grey."

She smile and said "Do you have a

appointments ?"

"Hum no I'm a old friends and I'm here for suprising him." She smile again and ask my name.

"My name is Anastacia Steele"

She take the phone and talk to someone

"Yes there a woman here and she say she's a old friend of Mr Grey... Her name is Anastacia Steele... ok thank you. You can wait in his office. Olivia can you accompany Miss Steele in Mr. Grey's office, do you want a refresh Miss?" She said smiled at me.

"Water can be good please thank you"

Holy shit his office is big and the view fuck me it's beautiful. He has a picture of us on his 16 birthday. I go to sit on the couch. The Olivia girl come back with a cup of water say that Mr Grey is on a meeting and he gonna be here soon. And I thank her.

I begin to look at my phone the different places free where I can start my buiseness. Good a good place near to there. I can visit after my meeting with Christian, I hope he can be here soon.

"Hello Anastacia."


End file.
